What Could've Happened before Leo went Crazy
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: if leo hadn't been possessed and they had time in between when they had to leave


**This is just a story that might entertain some people if the time spand was expanded before Leo was possessed this is what I hope would have happened Even though I'm new to this I hope you guys like it…**

**Reyna**

When Reyna found out that _Piper _and Jason, the only guy she ever liked, were dating her heart broke she really did love him he was always nice and was so powerful. Sure she was pretty but Reyna bet Piper was really stupid considering she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Could this be anymore of an old story the hot guy falls for the beautiful girl. She found out at dinner that Piper could charm speak maybe that was how she got Jason to fall for her. She went out to find Jason and confront him.

**Piper**

She was taking a shower when the lights flickered and she thought it was weird that _Leos_ Ship had a light problem but she shrugged it of. She got out and dryed her hair put on her pajamas and went into her room. She thought it was the best room she ever had it fit her personality so well it was her style but not to flashy not to dull it was her favorite color light green and had a super comfy bed a magical dresser that always gave her the perfect clothes, her bathroom was big and told the bathroom the dry her hair and it did, also an assortment of feathers in different colors to use on her hair. Sorry She was becoming to much of an Aphrodite girl. But she went into the hall looking for Leo, She had the weirdest urge to talk to him she felt it was important so she went to his room and he looked sickly pale and was just sitting there staring at the wall so she yelled at him.

"Sorry Beauty Queen I was just thinking about what was going to happen on the quest"

"Leo, you know were going to win in the end we have to and everything's going to be okay"

"Yeah I know, I know but I was also thinking about why Reyna wanted to talk to Jason so bad?"

"WHAT?"

"She wanted to talk to him about you two…"

'' I guess I can't hold him back from talking to someone but what if he falls for her and leaves me"

Leo looked perfectly fine now, "Piper, he likes you a lot more than Reyna he told me that he never really felt like he does for you like he does for her he really likes you and likes her as a friend"

Her eyes were watering then she smiled and hugged him "Thanks Leo"

"Well gotta go know Pipes Festus just told me that I was needed in the repair room" so she left while he got his tool belt.

**Reyna**

"Jason I know you know I used to really like you" her voice cracked when she said used to, and he looked surprised at the fact that her voice _never_ cracked to her it showed weakness.

"Yeah I know"

"But when I saw you after all this time some of the feelings came back" she couldn't take it she leaned in to try and kiss him but he leaned back.

"Sorry Reyna, I'm dating Piper and I really like her I feel different around her more in love when I'm around you I feel like were just friends nothing more I'm sorry"

She felt tears stating to form but she was stronger than this she held them back, but he knew her to well to not notice that it was hurting her.

"Look I am really sorry, I just-"

Before he could finish she weakly stated to point him to the door and he left. She never told anyone this but her older sister and the other girls who were on Circe's island always told her she had a beautiful singing voice and now instead of crying she started to sing, she found herself singing _Jar of Hearts_ by Christina Perry feeling tears run down her face when she sings 'And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart your gonna catch a cold' and knowing that his soul isn't like ice but she was angry and sad when she sang 'from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me don't come back at all' and she knew that last part wasn't true she wanted him to come back.

**Piper**

She was talking with Hazel in her room about relationship pointers.

"I just don't know what to do, I've never been in a relationship before and we talk and hug a lot there just hasn't been a kiss and I want there to be one."

"I know what you mean it took Percy 4 years to finally ask me out" Annabeth said behind the door which somehow opened quietly. She shut the door and sat down in the pink love seat next to Hazel.

"Annabeth you've been in a relationship longer then both of us any tips?"

"Well you both know your boyfriends really well that's the most important thing that's how you know what each other wants, so Hazel if he hasn't kissed you yet then maybe there hasn't been the right moment, he wants to take it slow, he thinks you want to take it slow, or he thinks you aren't ready.

"I think it's the first one, but we've had lots of great moments when he could've kissed me"

"Well maybe he thinks that there's going to be an even more important moment-" Annabeth was cut off by Piper.

"After the war…" she muttered

"After the war would be the perfect first kiss…" she repeated partly

"Well take it from Piper She's the daughter of Aphrodite and knows more about relationships than anyone even if she's only been in one it's part of her powers to know what's best for every couple"

They stayed up most of the night telling their romantic stories while at camp or on quests even though they were all different ages Piper was really the youngest, knowing that Hazel is thirteen she was born in the 40s, so she felt the least wisest. But she found she did know the most about relationships. When they finally fell asleep, Hazel on Piper's Futon (that was just as comfy as her bed) and Annabeth on the love seat.

**Jason**

He was talking with Leo, Percy, and Frank on deck about Girls

"They are so hard to understand…" Percy and Frank said at the same time.

They all laughed and Jason knew that the girls were in Pipers room when he walked by to get into his room but they didn't know what they were talking about.

"I want things to go faster with Hazel but I just don't know when the right time is"

Like he knew what to say, like he heard it before "After the war…"

They all looked at him and he read their expressions they thought it was perfect.

"Your right I'll do it then! Thanks Man!"

Jason never thought that he knew the most about relationships but after they all talked for a while they all told him he did out of all of them.

They talked about their quests and funny stories and it got them closer together.

The next morning they were talking again and the guys were talking about inside jokes and apparently the girls were too, Coach was really confused and he showed it

"What are you Cupcakes talking about?"

All of them started laughing and then went down onto roman soil and left during lunch when Leo was going crazy. But during the day Percy told him that he was still mentally laughing about some of the stuff they said the nigh before.

**if you want you can review it really is up to you and I hope you guys like it **** And Rick owns PJ I don't (Sadly)**


End file.
